


Can't Live Without You By My Side.

by Dontmindifislytherin



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Friends to Lovers, Ian Gallagher Grew up on the Northside, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindifislytherin/pseuds/Dontmindifislytherin
Summary: Mickey met Ian aged nine, he was southside trash who was destined to go to prison. Ian was from the Northside, with a mansion and private school education. They should have never have met.Let alone fall in love.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter one

_Mickey sat in the car, staring out the window. His dad said he would only be 10 minutes. Not that Mickey minded, he rarely got to see the nicer end of Chicago and he was surprised at how…. Clean it was…. No graffiti, no needs or homeless guys. He glanced at the house Terry had disappeared into, apparently for business. Mickey might have only been nine years old, but he knew what his father meant by business. He sighed loudly, glancing over to the park. It actually had swings that was still there. He bit his lip. Surely Terry wouldn't notice if he was gone 10 minutes? Before he could change his mind he jumped out the car, rushing over to the play area and jumping on the swing, letting out a laugh. He had never been on a swing before, he let out a shot laugh, feeling the wind on his face, he felt like he was flying. Away from his dad and everything he hated..._

_"Fag!"_

_Mickey turned, he saw a kid his age pressed against the fence, his eyes wide with fear as he was surrounded by 3 other boys, all older. Mickey watched with interest, violence was nothing unusual._

_"Let go." The boy tried to push them off. He was strong, but not strong enough._

_"What you going to do? Cry to mummy? Oh thats right, you haven't got one.'_

_Mickey flinched. His own mother had left not even a year ago. He stood, he might like hurting people, but picking on someone half the size of you is just not fair._

_"Hey assholes!" Mickey called, the three teens turning to him._

_"Oh look he's got a friend." The biggest one taunted. Mickey rolled his eyes and pulled out a shiv from his pocket._

_"Not a friend. Some southside trash who isn't afraid of some preppy dicks.' He stepped forward. "Now, who wants to die first."_

_The leader glanced at his friends obviously torn, on one hand. It was a nine year old child threatening them. On the other, it was clear he wasn't from the area. His clothes were shabby and ripped, the water was shut of at their place three days ago which meant that he quite dirty, and if he was from southside, he had nothing to loose._

_That and he had a knife. They didn't have anything._

_"Lets just go." The smallest of the teens said._

_"Yeah man, let it go." The other one agreed._

_The leader turned. "Not over Gallagher." He spat before departing._

_"You really need one of these." Mickey laughed. "You can have this one. Its a spare anyway." He threw the shiv at the boy, he caught it._

_"I could have managed that."_

_"Sure you could of Red." Mickey rolled his eyes. The boy started at the nickname before laughing, glancing up to his ginger hair._

_"One of my better nicknames." He conceded._

_"I'm Ian."_

_"Mickey."_

* * *

Mickey pulled up around the corner from Ian’s house, He waited for a couple of minutes before sending a text to Ian. 

_I’m outside. Come out_

He hadn’t told Ian he was coming, hell he didn’t even know he was coming until a punch up with his dad, a bruised face and a bloody hand later he was driving to the better part of Chicago. it had been three weeks since he had last seen his partner in crime and he was starting to miss him a lot. More than he probably should. He would never admit that of course. He bit his lip, he had tried to stay away but he couldn’t any longer. He had been best friends with Ian for 8 years, and had been in love with him for 7. Not that Ian realised of course, Mickey could just about admit it to himself let alone anyone else.

His phone buzzed. 

_Jesus Mickey, really?_

_Really firecrotch now get your ass down here._

_Fiona said that I can't._

Mickey bit his lip, he knows she did. She said the same thing to him. 

_I know. I know. But…. I need you. Something happened with Terry._

_I'll be right there._

Mickey let out a sigh of relief, the pain in his head and his hand was getting worse. He had been hurt a lot of times in his life, however this time. Everything had gone wrong so quickly. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a steadying breath.

Ian didn't take long, he was dressed for a run, like he normally does, he has a small backpack slung across his shoulder. He didn't even look back to the house as he jumped into the car. He turned, his eyes widening as he took Mickey in. 

"Oh my god! Mick are you okay?' Ian gasped, hand reaching to cup his cheek.

Mickey winced. "I'm fine." He muttered softly. "Lets get out of here before your sister calls the cops on me." He began to drive, they had learnt in the past year that if they met in either of their areas they were quickly caught. People were gossips, even in southside. 

Ian pulled out a first aid kit from his bag, Mickey couldn't help the small smile on his face. 

Ian knew him to well. 

As he drove, he let Ian pull his hand into his lap. 

"Shit." Ian breathed as he removed the bloody towel wrapped tight around his hand, the wounds were small but deep, the worst being on his knuckles and fingers. The bleeding had mostly stopped, but as Mickey's fingers twitched, blood began to seep back out. Ian sighed, rummaging in the first aid it for what he needed.

"What happened?" 

"I smashed my window." Mickey said gruffly. Ian glanced up at him. 

"I keep telling you to get that bloody window fixed." He finally sighed before looking at his hand. "Its looks worse than it is. No stiches needed." He pulled out a small bottle of liquid. Mickeys hand tightened on the steering wheel. 

"I've missed you." Ian said quietly. Mickey relaxed, glancing over at him with a small smile. 

"Miss patching me up Nurse Gallagher?" He smirked, letting out a grunt as Ian pressed a soaked cotton ball into his hand

"Sorry." Ian smirked, hand moving more gentle across Mickeys cuts. 

"Asshole." Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"Asshole! Say you miss me back." Ian pouted. Mickey couldn't help think how cute he looked when he pouted, and how he would love just to lean forward and...

_Mickey focus._

Mickey let out a soft laugh. "'Course I missed you" he looked over. "How are you?" 

"Really? You've come to me after three weeks of nothing bruised and bleeding and you ask how I am?" 

"You look better. Meds working?" Mickey ignored him. Ian sighed but nodded. 

"I do feel a lot better." 

Mickey nodded. "Good. I was worried." 

"Worried to send a text?" Mickey frowned. 

"And where was your text?" He shot back. 

"Fiona said I couldn't." 

"And she said I couldn't.' Mickey sighed. 

"Since when do you listen to my sister?" 

"When she threatens to tell my dad I'm gay." He shot out. Ian froze. 

"She…. She did?' 

"Three weeks ago." Mickey sighed. "It's too late now, he knows." 

"He found out? Shit. What happened?" 

Mickey pulled into the abandoned warehouse on the lower west side, their spot. Since Mickey knew how to drive and was able to hotwire his dads car they had been coming here. 

"He walked in on me jacking off." He said bluntly. 

"Watching porn?" Ian asked carefully. 

"No, lets just say it wasn't a girls name I was moaning." Mickey stared at his lap, no need to mention it was Ian's name he was saying. 

"Fuck. What did he do?' 

"This." Mickey waved a hand across his face, his cheek badly bruised, a a black eye and a bloody nose. "Iggy pulled him off me, he locked me in my room and…." Mickey shook his head. "I had to get out of there before he killed me, or worse." 

"Worse? What do you mean?"

Mickey shrugged. Ian finished bandaging up his hand. 

"It will need changing to stop infections." Ian said softly. "Next." He gently grabbed Mickeys chin. Tilting it to face him as he slowly began to clean Mickeys face. Mickey closed his eyes. It hurt, but there was always something comforting about how Ian took care of him like this, his fingers gentle and soft, the apologetic look he'd give when Mickey winced. 

"Dad was talking to my uncle." Mickey said softly. "Remember Sandy?" 

"Cousin sandy? Yeah." 

"She came out last year. She was sent to one of those places…. You know where you pray and shit and you turn straight?" 

"You… you mean.. conversion camp?" 

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to stay. I didn't have anywhere else to go." 

"Mick… you can't go back there." Ian said firmly. Mickey sighed loudly, leaning his cheek into Ian's fingers before nodding.

"I know." 

"So what are you going to do?" 

"Fuck if I know. Crash in here a couple of nights, Rob a bank. Move in next door to your pale ass." He smiled softly. 

"Fi would love that." Ian laughed. "I…" he glanced at the back seat. "I'm not letting you sleep here… It's winter you'll freeze." 

"I don't have any other choice Ian.' Mickey said tiredly. "I'll be fine." 

Ian bit his lip. "Here." He fumbled in his bag. Pulling out a wad of cash. 

"What the fuck is that?" Mickeys eyes widened. Ian shrugged. 

"Savings. I've been sneaking money that I find around the house for years, before I got sick Fiona gave me a credit card I maxed out, I told her I spent it." He smiled slightly. 

"Jesus Ian.' He flicked through the cash. "There's like 5 grand here. Why on earth have you got it on you? Someone would kill for this…" 

Ian bit his lip. "In case I need to run." He said quietly. 

"Why would _you_ need to run?" 

"If Fiona tries to commit me." 

"You're taking your meds, so she can't." 

"Apparently she can. She said if I… if I keep seeing you she will send me to one of those private mental wards." 

Mickey sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "What is it with our families trying to send us away?" 

"They're trying to keep us apart." Ian sighed. Mickey couldn't reply to that. Fiona and the Gallagher's have been trying to keep Mickey away since they first met. Terry has been trying to keep Mickey away from the gay posh kid in case he 'converted' his son, and the Gallagher's have thought that Mickey was a 'bad influence'. 

"Anyway." Ian continued "Take it." 

"Ian… I can't, it's your money." 

"That I want to spend on you not dying." 

"I can manage." 

"Let me help!"

Their voices were getting louder. The one thing Mickey and Ian had agreed was Ian didn't give hand outs and Mickey didn't take any. 

"Why? I've been kicked out before and you've never given me money." 

"Because you slept at mine. We can't risk that now!" 

"I am not some charity case!" Mickey growled. 

"Fuck you! I'm not treating you like one!" Ian shot back, throwing his hands in the air. 

"Then _why?_ I'm not worth…."

"You are to me!' Ian shouted. "I love you you fucking idiot!" Mickey froze, mouth dropping. 

"I… you…" He breathed. Sure they loved each other, they had known each other years. They loved each other as friends, but one look at the sheer panic on Ian's face, told him that he didn't mean a friendship love. 

"I… I meant I love you as a friend." Ian stuttered, his cheeks going bright red. "Yes. Yes. That's what I meant…" 

"I love you too." Mickey whispered. Ian paused, they stared at each other for a long moment. Mickey could hear their hearts racing, the tension thick and oppressive and mickey was drowning in it. 

Before he could think, change his mind or worse, run away. Mickey lunged forward, his lips crashing against Ian's. 

He could finally breathe. 

It was a chaste kiss, only lasting ten seconds before Ian pulled away, pressing his forehead against Mickeys. 

"You are?" Ian finally whispered, eyes sparkling. 

"Yes. Look at you." Mickey said softly. "How could I not be?" 

Ian nodded once. "Mick, I've been in love with you since the day we met." He admitted. 

Mickey let out a shaky breath. "I've been in love with you since the first time you patched me up." 

They both laughed. 

"Idiot." 

"Stupid." 

They were kissing again, gripping each other as a life line as they tongues battled, suddenly Ian was in his lap and everything was rushing and stopping all at once. Mickeys hands grabbed at his hips, his shirt, just trying to get closer to him. He could feel Ian's hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. 

Mickey couldn't breathe, here he was, kissing Ian like he had been doing it for years and years. He shifted slightly, Ian pressing harder into his lap, he could feel Ian's hardness through his jeans. 

"Backseat?" Ian breathed. Mickey nodded. 

"Fuck yes. Yup Yup." He said eagerly, helping Ian off his lap...

Just as Ian's phone rang. 

"Leave it." Mickey said quickly, gripping Ian's hips to keep him from moving. Ian let out a annoyed sigh. 

"I need to. Fiona will loose her mind." He rolled of into the passenger seat, pulling out his phone. 

"Hello?" He said breathlessly. Mickey heard Fiona's annoying voice on the other end of the line. He nodded. 

"Yeah. Still out for my run." He swallowed glancing at Mickey who was trying not to laugh. Ian did look a sight, breathing heavily with his hair a mess and his top crumpled, trying to keep composed to talk to his sister. 

"What? Why do you think I'm in the Westside?" Mickey froze. Shit. How did she know? 

"You... You've got a tracker? On my phone? Jesus Fi, privacy!" Ian grumbled. "I'm on my way back. No, I just went for a run, went a little far is all. Yeah. Love you."

"You have to go?" He asked. 

Ian nodded "Sorry." 

Mickey shrugged. "It's fine. Not your fault. I fully blame your sister though." He said as he shifted slightly. Ian smiled softly, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to press a small kiss in his palm.

"I love you." He murmured, Mickey's heart stopped. 

"Love you too." He agreed with a smile. Turning the engine on and beginning a slow drive back towards Ian's house, his hand firmly clasped in Ian's. 

"This is shit." Ian finally said. "It was bad enough being apart when we were friends. Now we're..." He trailed of. Mickey smirked at him. 

"Yeah? Now we're..." He asked teasingly, trying to hide the pure hope in his chest. Ian pushed his shoulder lightly. 

"Fuck you, that's what we are." Ian snorted. 

"I was trying to get you to fuck me but your sister got in the way." Mickey shot back. Ian laughed loudly. 

"That was so shit of a pick up line." 

"Sue me, I've been cockblocked I can barely think." Mickey shrugged, before swallowing. "It will be harder now that we're boyfriends?" He slowly ventured. Now Ian smirked. 

"I don't remember asking." He grinned. 

"That's because I am." Mickey kept his eyes firmly on the road. "I know the last year... With me going to juvie..."

"Which you did for me." 

"I stole the car." 

"My idea." 

"You were high!"

"My brother in laws car." 

"I gave you said weed." Mickey rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" He laughed as Ian opened his mouth. "I'm trying to be romantic here! So, with me being in Juvie and you..."

"Losing my mind, becoming bipolar and trying to get you to run away to Mexico with me?" 

"Yes. Something like that." He laughed. "We've been through a lot together. You have always had my back."

"Just like you've had mine."

"I don't want to be without you Ian." He admitted, his cheeks going red. "That's why I never told you. I wanted you in my life, you made my life better. If I could only have you as a friend, then that would be it. But I love you. I'm not losing you." 

Ian smiled widely. "In that case. Boyfriends." 

Mickey let out a soft chuckle. "Good." He bit his lip. "We'll figure something out, I don't know what but... You and me Ian. Against the world." 

Ian nodded. "Like it's always been." He agreed. 

Mickey dropped him off around the corner from his house. Ian placed 200 dollars in his hand. 

"Fuck off. We talked about this..." Mickey shook his head. 

"Get a room, not a motel. Get a half decent room, and tell me where you are. I'll sneak out tonight, okay?" Ian cupped Mickey's cheek. "Promise me?"

Mickey let out a sigh. "Shit. I thought I couldn't say no to those eyes when we were friends. Now I'm fucked." 

Ian smiled brightly and kissed him gently. "Love you."

Mickey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He grumbled before a shy smile forming on his lips. "I love you too." 

As Mickey watched Ian leave, it dawned on him how difficult this would be. No one wanted them to be friends. Much less in a relationship. 

Ian glanced back and smiled, waving at him. 

It would totally be worth it. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Mickey was 10 when he first went to Ian’s house. He had seen it from the outside, often meeting Ian before going to the park. His older sister Fiona would not let Ian to travel to the southside, so it made sense for Mickey, who no one cared about, travelled over instead.  _

_ He hadn’t met any of Ian’s siblings, he would text Ian when he was outside, Ian would say he was going to the park with a friend from school.  _

_ Terry didn’t ask where Mickey was going.  _

_ Mickey bit his lip before walking to the house, it was beautiful. Somewhere Mickey couldn’t even imagine affording. He knocked on the big wooden door. It even had a door bell. Mickey hadn’t even seen a door bell before, most of the houses in the southside not even being locked.  _

_ The door opened and a woman, young in her late teens stood in front of him, her mouth open in shock.  _

_ Mickey wondered what she was thinking. It’s almost 8 at night, and here he was a 10 year old boy, in clothes that didn’t fit him and needed washing a at least a week ago, his face almost blue with the amount of bruises on his face, his nose bleeding heavily and a split lip.  _

_ “Hi, Urm… Ian in?” Mickey asked awkwardly. This must be Fiona. His eldest sister and guardian after both of his parents died.  _

_ “Who are you?” She asked slowly.  _

_ “Mickey!” Ian rushed past her, his face full of concern. “Shit.” _

_ “Language Mr.” Fiona tapped the back of his head. “This is Mickey?  The  Mickey?” _

_ “Yup.” Ian said, grabbing Mickey’s wrist. “Come in.” He led him through the living room where 5 people were now staring at him, with confusion and shock clear on their faces.  _

_ “Let’s go to the kitchen.” Ian said ignoring his siblings and pulling Mickey along with him.  _

_ “It’s so…. Clean.” Mickey breathed. Is this how people actually lived? Where was the dust? And Dirt.  _

_ Where were the guns and drugs?  _

_ “Maid.” Ian shrugged, pointing to a chair. “Sit.” Mickey nodded, sitting down as Ian grabbed the first aid kit.  _

_ “Do.. Do you know what your doing?” Mickey asked glancing at Ian nervously. Ian smiled.  _

_ “I’m going to be an EMT!” He told him excitedly. “I’ve been practicing on Debbie and Carl all week.” He sat opposite him.  _

_ “Your dad?” He guessed. Mickey hadn’t told him what his father did, but he said enough where it was clear that his dad was not a good person. Mickey swallowed and nodded once.  _

_ “He sent me to get some weed, I lost it.” Mickey said quietly, suddenly aware Fiona was now behind them and his mouth slamming shut.  _

_ “This is Mickey from school?” Fiona said again. Ian glanced between them.  _

_ “Not from school. We met at the park.” Ian said carefully.  _

_ “Oh. I see.”  _

_ Mickey winced as Ian began cleaning his lip, his touch gentle and soft as his fingers brushed against his cheek, Mickey swallowed as he felt an explosion of  something stir deep in the bit of his stomach.  _

_ “Sorry.” Ian said gently, his voice soft and comforting.  _

_ “It’s okay.” Mickey whispered, looking away sharply.  _

_ “Nothing is okay about this.” Ian said angrily. “You should tell someone. School or…” _

_ “Leave it Ian.” Mickey said firmly. “It’s fine. It doesn’t matter.”  _

_ “Ian. Can I have a word?” Fiona said loudly. Mickey looked at him pleadingly. Ian sighed and nodded.  _

_ “Put this on your face.” Ian handed him an ice pack.  _

_ “Yes Nurse Gallagher.” Mickey smirked, groaning lowly as the ice stung his cheek.  _

_ Ian went back into the living room, Fiona on his heels.  _

_ “What the hell Ian! That is the Mickey you’ve been hanging out with?”  _

_ Mickey sighed. This is why he didn’t want to come, he wasn’t good friend material for Northsiders.  _

_ “He’s nice. He makes me laugh. He stopped the older kids bullying me!”  _

_ “Wait… Is he the one who gave you that shiv?” Fiona’s voice turned almost shrill.  _

_ “Fi stop! He’ll hear you!”  _

_ “Where is this kid from?” Fiona continued. “Wait… You.. when you told me you wanted to go to that skate park, in south… Jesus Ian is he from southside?” _

_ “So what if he is! He’s my best friend.” _

_ Mickey smiled. Ian saw him as his best friend! He had never had one before, in the southside everyone was scared of him, just because of his last name.  _

_ Ian liked him.  _

_ Why did that make him so happy?  _

_ “What have I always told you? Southside kids are trouble!” Fiona argued. “Look at him! He’s gotten into a fight.”  _

_ Mickey froze. Please Ian. Don’t tell her.  _

_ “He fell over.”  _

_ Mickey let out a long sigh of relief.  _

_ “You sure about that?” _

_ “Fiona, please. Let him stay the night?”  _

_ Mickey glanced over to the doorway. Why on earth did Ian ask a woman who didn’t even want him near Ian to actually stay the night?  _

_ “Ian…” _

_ “Please Fi. Just one night please? Are you really going to send a 10 year old out in the middle of winter to catch the L?” _

_ “I could call his parents…” _

_ “No! You can’t!” Ian shouted as Mickey stood up, walking into the living room.  _

_ “I’m going to go.” He said quickly. He didn’t want to cause trouble for Ian, Ian with his kind words and soft hands and bright smile.  _

_ “No. It’s okay!” Ian said rushing to him. Looking back at Fiona. “Please.” _

_ Fiona looked at Mickey again. “You gave a 9 year old a shiv.” She said matter of factly.  _

_ “Don’t worry.” Mickey replied evenly. “It was a kids one, made of a toothbrush. Combs make better ones.”  _

_ Ian laughed as Fiona stared at him.  _

_ “Whats a shiv?” One of the kids in the room, a girl with red hair. That must be Debbie.  _

_ “Look, I don’t want to stay here.” Mickey said softly. “Thanks Ian. I’ll see you round?” _

_ “But… But where are you going to sleep?” Ian grabbed his arm. Mickey glanced at Fiona.  _

_ “I’ll find somewhere. Don’t worry.” _

_ “I’ll come with you.” _

_ “No.” Mickey and Fiona said at the same time. Mickey didn’t like the thought of that. Small Ian with his brightness and kindness on the rough streets of Chicago. Mickey could take care of himself. Ian had a loving family who wanted him.  _

_ “Ian.” Fiona said firmly.  _

_ “Fiona.”  _

_ They stared at each other for several long moments, the only reason that Mickey hadn't moved is Ian's hand wrapped around tight around his shoulder.  _

_ "One night.' Fiona finally sighed. "One!"  _

_ Ian grinned, dragging Mickey up the stairs.  _

_ "You can borrow some pyjamas."  _

_ "P-pyjamas?" Mickey asked as Ian pulled him into a room that was almost three times the size as Mickeys room, a double bed in the middle of the room, a wardrobe and dresser both standing proudly.  _

_ "I… urm…." Ian suddenly frowned. "This is me." He said quietly, looking almost embarrassed.  _

_ "Wow." Mickey looked around in wonder. "Is this normal?' He asked. Ian slowly nodded. _

_ "I guess. I mean… I wanted a double bed. I kept falling out of my other one." He said carefully. Mickey nodded.  _

_ "Here." Ian walked to the wardrobe and pulled out some checked pyjamas, handing them to Mickey. Mickey hummed softly.  _

_ "So soft." He breathed, pressing them to his face. The fabric like clouds, and smelt just like Ian.  _

_ "The bed is big enough for us both." Ian said softly. "If that's okay?"  _

_ Mickey shrugged "sure." He pulled off his vest top.  _

_ "Oh my god."  _

_ Mickey froze. He knew exactly what Ian was looking at. His chest and back, covered in bruises with varying degrees of healing. But that isn't what Ian's eyes were looking at.  _

_ His chest had small circles marks, around 6 in total.  _

_ "What…" Ian asked carefully. Mickey pulled on the pyjama top, turning so his back was to Ian.  _

_ "Nothing." He muttered. Ian looked at him, his eyes bright and worried, Mickey relented.  _

_ "Cigarette burns.' Mickey said quietly. Ian frowned for a long moment before nodding. Getting changed as well, mickey couldn't help but feel jealous, Ian's skin soft, unblemished.  _

_ Ian's bed was the most comfortable thing he has ever laid on. He sunk into the mattress and pillows and he never wanted to leave.  _

_ "Is it always so quiet?" Mickey asked, he couldn't see Ian in the darkness, he felt a hand touch his.  _

_ "Yeah, why?"  _

_ "Its strange, no gun shots. Or shouting." Mickey said softly.  _

_ "If you need anything wake me up okay?" Ian breathed. "Bathroom is two doors down on the left. Mickey nodded.  _

_ "'K."  _

_ "Night Mick."  _

_ "Night Ian." Mickey whispered, a tight coil in his chest. Ian was amazing. Not an hour ago he was scared, hurt.  _

_ Now, all he felt was peace. _

* * *

Ian hummed loudly as he walked in, his whole body thrumming with excitement. 

He told Mickey he loved him, 

Mickey loved him back. 

They kissed.

He grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter. Throwing it in the air before taking a bite. 

“You’re back.” Fiona noted from the stairs. Ian jumped. 

“Jesus Fiona, warn a dude.” He grumbled. 

“Have a nice run?” She asked. Ian nodded. 

“Very good. Got my blood pumping.” Ian said with a smile. His blood was definitely pumping, just to a particular area of Ian’s body. 

While part of him hated Fiona for interrupting them, part of him was glad. He had been thinking about having sex with Mickey for years now, when puberty hit and hormones ran wild. While he was certain having sex with Mickey in the back of a car would be  _ so fucking hot.  _ Their first time, it should be special, at least a bed involved. Ian knew that if he went into that backseat with Mickey. He wouldn’t have left. 

"What was your time?" 

"Huh?" Ian asked, glancing over at her. 

"Your time, running." 

"Oh… uh… don't know." 

"You have a tracker." 

"Jesus Fi! get of my back." Ian snapped going upstairs. 

"Was you with Mickey?" 

Ian foot froze on the last step. 

"He hasn't text me in weeks." 

"So Mrs Jackson didn't see Mickey's car this morning?" 

Shit. Shit shit shit. 

"He stopped by, I left something at his he was just returning it. He left and I went on my run." He shrugged. 

"You know Ian your a shit liar." 

"What do you want me to say?" Ian finally snapped, storming into the room with Fiona on his heels. 

"The truth would be nice." 

"The truth? The truth is you judged a 9 year old for how he grew up, you never accepted or liked mickey, he came round when he was fucking 10, bruised and scared and I had to convince you to let him stay. He never pushed me to do anything I didn't want to. The first time I asked for weed? He said no. I had to convince him to let me try it! He's been my best friend for almost 8 years and you cannot fucking stand him! He had done nothing but stand up for me..." He trailed off, His mind was racing. What was he doing? Being here playing family families when his family was stuck in a hotel room for the night. 

"Have you been taking your meds?" 

Ian spun around. "Fuck you Fiona! Every time I'm upset or passionate about something doesn't mean I'm manic." He spat. "I'm upset because you're taking my one true support system away from me." 

"Mickey is not a support. He's a fire. It's only a matter of time before you get burned." 

Ian sniffed sharply. "He isn't a fire, he lived in one, his whole life was a fire and it's a miracle he survived it. Its made him strong."

"Ian." Fiona sighed. "I only want what's best for you." 

Ian glanced over at her. "I know Fi." He said gently. "But he is what's best for me. I know you can't see that. But he is." 

"You could do so much better." Fiona said sitting on the bed. Ian sighed. 

"I…" this wasn't working. She would never understand. He bit his lip. 

"It doesn't matter now anyway." Ian sighed. "He's gone." 

"Gone?" Fiona asked. "What do you mean." 

"His dad found out he was gay and beat the shit out of him, he ran off before he did anything else." Ian said, glancing at her wince. He hoped she felt guilty. She was threatening Mickey with that. 

"Is he okay?" 

"I'm surprised he hasn't got a broken nose." Ian said laying it on thick. "He could have died Fi." 

"I...I…" 

"He came earlier because he's skipping town." Ian said, trying to look sad. "He wanted me to go with him." 

"Why didn't you?" 

"I didn't want you to think I was off my meds." Ian said carefully. 

“So he’s gone? Never coming back?”

“Not that I know of.” Ian shrugged. 

“And he just left you?" The way Fiona said it made Ian want to scream. 

_ He would never leave me! He loves me!  _

He forced a frown onto his face. "He said he didn't want to make me do anything I didn't want to do."

"At least he did that I guess." Fiona said gently. "You made the right choice. Choosing family over him." 

Ian nodded. "I'm tired. I'm going to have a nap." He said softly. Fiona nodded, kissing his forehead lightly. 

"Sure thing sweetie." She smiled at him. 

"Hey Fi?" Ian asked as Fiona went to the door. 

"Yeah?"

"Can.. Do you think I could have my card back?"

"Ian..."

"I know. I know I maxed it, but I was manic. I'm on my meds, you can trust me." He gave her wide innocent eyes that always used to work. 

Fiona softened. "I'll get one sorted, but I want to know exactly what you spending agreed?"

"Agreed." Ian smiled. "Thanks." 

As soon as the door closed he pulled out his phone. Smiling as he saw a text from Mickey, and a picture. 

_ Happy Gallagher?  _

The Image was of Mickey in a nice looking room, his middle finger held up and pulling a screwed up face. Ian laughed softly. 

_ Well done! You actually listened to me for once.  _

_ Fuck you.  _

_ Love you.  _

_ Love you too. So, I did good, does that mean I get the pleasure of your company later? _

_ Send me the hotel details. I'll be there at 11.  _

Ian hid his phone under his pillow and grinned widely. 

What Fiona didn't know wouldn't hurt her. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and comments! Yes my Mickey is a little bit more in tune with his emotions, especially when with Ian. He lets Ian see sides of him he would never let anyone else see. Which is really cute to write. 
> 
> Enjoy.

**_Age 13_ **

_ "Can I tell you a secret?" Ian asked, one summers evening, his back against the wall that 4 years ago he had been pushed against by some teenagers, Mickey glanced over as he passed Ian a beer he had managed to sneak out from his house. He was surprised when Mickey first brought a beer last year Ian had asked to try a little.  _

_ Ian was full of surprises.  _

_ "Sure." Mickey said quietly. Ian had been quiet all evening. Staring at his hands, at the park. Never at Mickey. Mickey thought at first that he had done something wrong, but in the 4 years they have known each other, they had never argued. Which considering how Mickey liked to argue.  _

_ "I like guys." Ian rushed out. "I'm gay."  _

_ Mickey stared straight ahead. Shit. He was dreading the day Ian came out to him. M ickey had been in love with him for three years, ever since they shared a bed after Ian patched him up following his father's violence.  What started out as a small crush on the boy from the other side of the tracks was slowly turning into a fully fledged love that he was terrified of. Ian was his only friend. And a boy.  _

_ Mickey swallowed, taking a long sip of his beer. He could react in several ways. Many of them would be lying...  _

_ "Me too." He breathed shakily. He could trust Ian just like  Ian trusted him. The taller boy glanced over, and smiled.  _

_ "I won't tell anyone." Ian said earnestly. While this side of Chicago was a little more accepting, Southside was not. Mickey smiled at him.  _

_ "I won't tell anyone either. Promise." He nudged his arm with his shoulder as he looked up at the sky.  _

_ "Did you bring some weed?" Ian asked, twisting excitedly. Mickey smirked.  _

_ "You really want to try it?” He asked, digging into his pocket and pulling out a joint. “You don’t have to…” Sure he smoked weed and when Ian first asked if Mickey could bring him one Mickey laughed and said no, for some reason, he liked the fact Ian wasn’t like the people Mickey knew back home, he didn’t know how to fight, well until Mickey taught him. He wasn’t drinking at 10 and stealing.  _

_ He was innocent.  _

_ “Of course I do!” Ian said. “Come on man.” Mickey rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Share one to begin with okay? Last thing I need is your high ass getting in trouble.”  _

**_Age 16_ **

_ “Where’s my brother? Ian Gallagher?”  _

_ The officer glanced up at the woman who had just tore into the police station. “Joy riding right? In that room there.” She pointed to one of the interview rooms. “You're his guardian?” _

_ “Yes. Fiona Gallagher, I’m his legal guardian.” She said quickly, pulling out a court document. “5 years ago.”  _

_ “That’s all fine. Go ahead. You know the other kid? His dad coming?” _

_ “Unfortunately I do and probably not.” Fiona muttered before rushing into the interview room.  _

_ “Fiona!” Ian called from his seat, handcuffs tight around his wrists. Fiona stormed up to him.  _

_ “What the fuck Ian! What was you thinking!” She shouted. “You weren't! You do what you always do, follow him! This plan reeks of Milkovich.” She glared at Mickey who was sitting bored next to her.  _

_ “It wasn’t his fault.” Ian shook his head quickly. “This was my idea.”  _

_ “Sure it was. Of course he can’t do wrong.” Fiona glared at Mickey who burst out laughing.  _

_ “For the first time, this was actually 100 percent his idea.” Ian rolled his eyes at him before giggling loudly, his whole body shaking. Fiona grabbed his face.  _

_ “You’re high!” She gasped.  _

_ “Don’t say that too loudly.” Mickey snorted. “We’re in a police station.” _

_ “Shut up Mickey! Ian was fine until you rocked up in his life.” She snapped. “Why on earth did you do it?”  _

_ “Jimmy’s a douchebag Fi! You deserve better.” _

_ “So you stole his car and drove it 100 miles an hour down the freeway?”  _

_ Ian laughed. “Okay the speeding was his idea.” _

_ “Snitch.” Mickey snorted. Fiona glared at both of them.  _

_ “I am going to bail you out and then we’re going to have a chat about all this.” She sighed, pulling out her wallet and standing up.  _

_ “Wait!” Ian protested. “What about Mickey?” _

_ Fiona shrugged. “What about him?” _

_ “You have to bail him out too. You know his dad isn’t coming.” Ian said, glancing at Mickey who shifted uncomfortably, a deep frown on his face. Ian leaned lightly on Mickey's arm in a comforting gesture. Mickey smiled tightly.  _

_ “He.” Fiona pointed at Mickey who glared angrily at the floor. “Has been nothing but trouble since he crashed into your life.” _

_ “He stopped me getting beaten up! He’s my best friend Fi please!” Ian begged. “He has a record. He’ll go to juvie.” _

_ “Maybe that’s the place for him!” Fiona snapped before turning on her heel and storming out.  _

_ “Listen man. I’m taking the fall.” Mickey said quietly. “When the cops talk to you. It was my idea okay?”  _

_ “What? No! It wasn’t!” Ian shook his head, eyes wide.  _

_ “I’m going down for this. Dad ain’t bailing me out. I have a record.” _

_ “I… I can’t… I don’t want you to go.” Ian admitted tearfully. This was supposed to be some fun. He never meant for them to get caught.  _

_ “Pussy.” Mickey said softly, no heat to it. “Hey. I’ll be fine.” He leaned his head against Ian's shoulder. “You’ll be fine.” He promised. “You can come visit me. I won’t do anything stupid and I’ll be back being a bad influence before you can say joyride.” He grinned. He knew he was going to end up in prison. In the Southside it was inevitable.  _

_ Going to prison for Ian was probably the best reason he will ever go there for. _

* * *

“Delivery for Milkovich?” 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Fucking dork.” He laughed as he saw Ian standing there. “Please tell me the delivery is not you?”

“I could have put my dick in a pizza box?” Ian smiled, holding up a takeout bag. 

“Fuck off.” Mickey laughed, grabbing Ian and pulling him inside, Ian smirked, dropping the bag on the floor and shoving Mickey hard against the door, it slamming closed as Ian’s lips found Mickey’s. Mickey grunted loudly as his hands grabbing at Ian’s hips, pulling him closer as he was pressed further into the door. 

“Foods getting cold.” Mickey muttered as he felt Ian’s lips trailing down his neck. “Shit Ian.” He gasped, his legs turning to jelly. Ian nodded, pulling his lips away. Mickey frowned and chased Ian’s lips, who laughed. 

“Hey, you're the one who said food was getting cold.” He smirked with a kiss on his cheek, the side with no bruises, and grabbing the food as he walked over to the bed. It was a decent size hotel room, he had been in better, but Mickey wanted to sleep in his car or a shitty motel so for Mickey this was like the Ritz. 

“You’re the one who attacked me as soon as your ass came in the door." 

"What can I say? Sneaking around makes me horny." Ian laughed, crossing his legs as Mickey sat next to him. "Burgers. Wasn't sure if you had eaten." 

"I hadn't. Thanks." Mickey grabbed the one closest to him. "Did anyone notice you'd gone?" 

"Nope. All asleep. This isn't my first time sneaking out to see you." 

"It is since all this shit's happened. I was worried Fiona would be watching you like a hawk." Mickey said mouth full of food. Ian rolled his eyes fondly. Mickey always ate like it was his last meal. He is surprised he had never choked before. Then again, if Ian lived like Mickey did, he would probably be the same. 

"We chatted. I got her guard down." Ian said, taking a bite of his burger. "Said you left."

"Good idea." Mickey agreed. "Get her off your back." 

"Any ideas?" Ian asked softly. "Where your going to go?' 

"I called Sandy." 

"Oh?"

"She lives in San Francisco now, with a girlfriend." 

"That camp really worked for her then?" 

Mickey laughed. "Yup. Anyway, she told me to come and move with her. I said no because…" He glanced at Ian, a small blush on his cheek.

"You'd miss me?" Ian teased, although sounding very happy Mickey wasn't leaving. 

"She's got a friend who lives on the Westside, from camp, she lives with her boyfriend and girlfriend. Not really sure how that works but hey." He shrugged. "One of them runs a charity for gay youth or something? Anyway, she's finding out if I can live with them until I turn 18." 

"That's good, and your dad won't be able to find you either. He never goes to Westside." 

"And I get to be closer to you." Mickey pointed out.

Ian smiled "Well that too." 

Mickey threw the wrapper in the trash can. "So… are you staying the night?" He asked hopefully. 

"Of course I am." He said with a bright smile. "We have a lot of stuff to catch up on." 

Mickey nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah we do, three weeks without talking to you. Loads to chat about." Mickey said with a straight face. Ian laughed, throwing his own wrapper away as he shifted closer. 

"You know what I meant Mick." Ian said softly, Mickey turned to face him, a blissful smile on his face. 

"3 years worth of kissing, that's a lot of making up to do." Mickey nodded, leaning in closer. 

"You up for the challenge?" Ian asked, his voice low and dark and so  _ fucking hot.  _ He was close now, so close Mickey could feel his hot breath against his cheek. 

"I think I can manage fire crotch. Can you?" Mickey practically growled as he launched forward just as Ian did, their lips crashing together passionately in a way that made Mickey’s breath stop in his chest, the force of Ian pressing against him causing him to fall back, gripping Ian tightly so he fell back with him, they scrambled to the top of the bed, pulling and tugging on clothes as they hurriedly undressed. Clothes flying to the floor, Ian’s body fitting perfectly on top of Mickeys as he cradled Mickey’s head in his hands, being cautious of the bruises on Mickey’s face. Their breaths came out hard and fast as their hips met, rolling together as they both moaned into each other's mouths. Mickey’s legs wrapped around Ian’s waist, before pushing Ian hard, rolling them over so Mickey was straddling his waist. 

“Please fucking tell me you brought lube.” Mickey kissed down his neck messily. Ian froze. 

“Do… Do you not have any?”

Mickey paused, pulling away. “No... “ He said slowly. They looked at each other for a long time before both bursting out laughing. 

“Why the hell did you come to my hotel room without lube?”

“Why didn’t you get some?”

“Oh sure, when I left my house after being attacked by my dad my thought process was ‘must get some lube in case Ian tells me he loves me and he wants his dick in my ass.’” 

“I… Good point!” Ian laughed. “I guess we have to improvise?” He tapped Mickey’s leg lightly. Mickey frowned, lifting his body off of Ian. 

“What are you…. Oh fucking hell.” Without Mickey’s weight on him, Ian was able to slide down, his face now under Mickey. 

“Relax.” Ian breathed, Mickey could feel the smile Ian had as he kissed up Mickeys thigh. Mickey swallowed and gripped the headboard tightly. 

“Ian…” Mickey breathed, as the open mouthed kisses got closer and closer, Ian’s hands wrapping around his legs and pulling him closer until Mickey felt Ian’s tongue lapping at his hole. It was a strange sensation but Mickey could not help moan, especially when Ian’s tongue dipped inside the tight ring of muscle. 

“F-fuck.” Mickey moaned, letting Ian pull him closer, reaching even further inside of him as his his legs shook. 

“Ian, wait a sec.” Mickey grunted, Ian pulled away slightly. 

“You okay?” 

“I don’t want to have all the fun.” He smiled as he turned, facing down Ian’s body. Ian seemed to get the idea and let out a moan at the thought. 

“So  _ fucking  _ hot.” Ian moaned, as Mickey bent down, taking Ian’s already hard and leaking cock into his mouth, his hips jerking into Mickey’s mouth as he swallowed around him. Ian licked three of his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up before pressing one into his ass, pressing kisses to his legs as he slowly stretched him out. 

“Fuck…..” Mickey panted hard, sounding muffled due to Ian still in his mouth and that was the hottest thing Ian thought he had heard. Ian reached up with his free hand, stroking Mickey in time with the fingers stretching him out. Mickey moaned around Ian’s cock with only spurred Ian on, within moments they were both moaning and panting and a second later they were both reaching their climax together. Mickey collapsing on top of Ian. 

Mickey felt a hard poke on his leg. He laughed softly, rolling off of Ian and shakily rearranging himself so he was lying on his side, facing Ian who was smiling at him with bright eyes. 

“That was amazing.” Mickey said softly, their legs tangled together.

“It was.” Ian agreed. “Sorry about the lube.”

Mickey laughed. “Always next time.” 

“Now is that a promise?” Ian teased. 

“You bet your ass it is.” Mickey grinned, leaning over and kissing Ian deeply, because now he could. Ian wrapped his arms around him, returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm. 

“I love you.” Ian said, saying it in such a way that Mickey knew without a doubt he meant it. 

“I love you too.” Mickey breathed, how could he have been so lucky? He was never meant to be this. “I can’t believe this..” He said quietly, almost as if he didn’t even know he was talking. “I’m meant to be in prison, or dead. I was never supposed to be happy. Then I found you. I don’t know what the fuck I did to deserve you, but I’m so glad I did it.” He felt fingers on his cheek, pulling him forward into a tender kiss that Mickey felt down to his toes. 

“Well. I’m not going anywhere.” Ian pressed his forehead against Mickey’s. “You and me, it’s always been like that and it always will. Although if you do end up in Prison I’m going to kick your ass!” 

Mickey laughed. “Does Juvie count?”

“Not when you went for me.” 

“No offense but you wouldn’t cope in Juvie. Too soft.” 

“And you’re sensitive.”

“Tell anyone I’ll cut your dick off.”

“Hey!” Ian slapped his arm lightly, a grin on his face.. “You can’t use that threat anymore. You want my dick.”

“I don’t need it attached to you. I could always just use it like a dildo.”

“Asshole.” 

“I know.” Mickey saw Ian yawn. “Your meds?” 

Ian nodded, shifting so his head was on Mickey’s shoulder. “They take up to four weeks to get used to. It’s been three since I started them. I feel more myself but I get tired really easy.” 

“And it’s been a busy day?”

“Finding out your best friend loves you? Yes. A very emotionally busy day.” Ian murmured, his eyes struggling to keep open. Mickey kissed his forehead. 

“Night Ian.”

“Night Mick.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Age 12**

_ Ian was worried. Mickey normally texted him 5 times a day, sometimes more, making him laugh and smile and getting him in trouble at school. He had had more detentions in the last two months than he had had in his whole school education. Fiona had even stopped him taking his phone to school.  _

_ It wasn’t Mickey’s fault. Ian could wait until lunch time, or between classes, but he couldn’t help it, all he wanted was to talk to Mickey, see Mickey. Spend time with his guarded smile which turned soft just for him, the no nonsense way he spoke where he said exactly what Ian was thinking, with no care if he offended.  _

_ Yes. He was in love with Mickey Milkovich.  _

_ He thought it would be difficult, being around him knowing he had this secret, he was gay, and he loved his best friend, but it had always been surprisingly easy with Mickey. He couldn’t find it in himself to be awkward around him, he couldn’t even blush. His whole being was occupied with just Mickey.  _

_ Mickey hadn’t texted him in two days.  _

_ Or seen him. It was the summer holidays, and Mickey would often come over to the Northside to hang out when neither of them had school. _

_ But no. Ian hadn’t heard from him in two long days, and he was getting worried. He knew what Mickey's father did, he had seen Mickey's bruises enough times, and it was so unlike Mickey to not speak to him. So, one sunny day he told Fiona he was going out on his bike, and began the journey to the wrong side of the tracks. He had just gotten off the L when he suddenly realised, he had no clue where Mickey lived, Mickey had never told him, However, Ian was smart, Mickey texted him while travelling, and it took him around 10 minutes to get from the L home. He cycled in a random direction, Mickey had said his family was well known, so he could ask someone.  _

_ He managed to find a store three streets away. He parked his bike and walked in. Seeing a man sat reading a newspaper looking bored.  _

_ “Excuse me.” Ian said softly, cringing slightly. Mickey had always said he would stick out here, with his manors and demeanour.  _

_ “Hello.” The man looked at him surprised. “What’s your name?” _

_ “Ian.”  _

_ “Hi Ian, I’m Kash.”  _

_ Ian smiled politely, grabbing a chocolate bar from the side and putting it on the counter.  _

_ “Do you know where the Milkovich’s live?” He asked. Kash frowned, eyes widening slightly in fear.  _

_ “Uh.. Yeah, Two Blocks that way." He pointed in the direction Ian had just come in. "Can’t miss it. It's the house that looks like it should have been condemned 10 years ago.” Ian nodded. Mickey had always been reluctant to speak about his home, even more so when Ian asked to visit.  _

_ “What’s a cute boy like you going over to a place like that?” Kash asked as Ian handed him a dollar, the man’s fingers brushing Ian’s as he took it.  _

_ “Dare.” Ian shrugged. “Ding dong ditch.”  _

_ “I wouldn’t. That Terry has killed for less.” Kash said, “How old are you?” _

_ “12.” Ian said as he pocketed the chocolate. Shifting awkwardly, there was something about Kash that made him uncomfortable, he wasn't sure what it was.  _

_ “When are you 13? I could use someone to help around the shop. Sweeping and that.”  _

_ “I don’t need a job. Thanks though.” Ian said, quickly retreated back into the sun, grabbing his bike and riding in the direction Kash had pointed to. _

_ Kash was right. Mickey’s house was obvious. Filled with trash and old furniture and the smell was terrible. He swallowed. Now what? He couldn’t exactly knock on the door. He remembered Mickey telling him that it was easy to sneak out because his room was in the back of the house. He saw a fence a couple of houses over and climbed over, making his way to the back of Mickey’s house and looking through the window.  _

_ He knew this was Mickey’s room, he could see posters hanging up of bands he spoke fondly about. Plus, he could see Mickey, sat on the floor, a large sketchbook across his lap.  _

_ Ian tapped the window lightly. Mickey jumped, head flying to the window. His eyes wide with fear before turning to shock. He stood carefully, slowly making his way to the window and sliding it open.  _

_ “What the fuck are you doing here Ian?” Mickey hissed, Ian knew him well enough now, that wasn’t anger. That was worry. _

_ “You haven’t texted. Or come round. I was worried.” Ian admitted.  _

_ “Terry took my phone off me.” He said quickly. “You need to go. Now.” He winced. Ian glanced down, his arm clutched to his chest.  _

_ “You're hurt.” Ian breathed. “Let me see?”  _

_ Mickey sighed and glanced back. “You need to be quiet. Terry’s asleep.” He whispered, stepping back to let Ian clamber inside.  _

_ The room was very Mickey, loud and angry, but some care deep down. His bed was made, his clothes neatly folded and placed in the broken closet. The sketchbook was now closed, pencils scattered across the floor. Ian wondered what he was doing in it, Mickey had never mentioned art before. Mickey saw Ian looking and quickly kicked the items under the bed.  _

_ “What?” Mickey grunted, a glare on his face. Ian knew that look, it was his ‘I’m going to hide my insecurity with anger look.’ It was a look that Mickey had often, especially when they spoke about his home and family.  _

_ “It reminds me of you.” Ian admitted, before smirking softly “Small but full of character.”  _

_ Mickey’s lips twitched. “Fuck off.” He grumbled.  _

_ Ian snorted. “So, arm?” He ventured.  _

_ “Ribs.” Mickey lifted his shirt gingerly, Ian bit his lips at the bruises, along with several more scars than he remembered the first time he saw on Mickey’s chest.  _

_ “Can I…” He held his hand out. Mickey frowned but slowly nodded, not looking at Ian as he stared at the wall blankly. Ian pressed his fingers lightly along the bruise. Mickey flinching slightly.  _

_ “I know.” Ian said softly. “I’ll be quick I promise.” He felt along Mickey’s rib cage, which was surprisingly easy. Too easy.  _

_ “Not broken.” Ian smiled. “Just bruised.” _

_ “Thanks nurse.” Mickey smirked. Ian laughed softly, pulling his hand away and looking him over.  _

_ “Hurt anywhere else?”  _

_ Mickey shook his head. “I’m good. Terry’s just keeping an eye on me. CPS was round last week. I'm out a lot and dad doesn't know where I am which doesn't look good."  _

_ “CPS were here? And nothing happened?”  _

_ “Never do.” Mickey shrugged. “Dad’s the perfect father in front of them. They'll do a couple more unannounced visits then piss off."  _

_ “Oh.”  _

_ The door slammed open, Mickey jumped as Terry strolled in, walking into the bathroom which was attached to Mickey’s room. Ian froze, glancing over at Mickey who seemed in shock. They both waited, both unable to breathe as they could hear Terry pissing. A minute letter he walked back in, glancing over at them and pausing.  _

_ “Who’s the kid?”  _

_ “Ian. Friend from school.” Mickey said quickly. Terry slowly nodded as he swayed dangerously, gripping onto the door to stay steady.  _

_ “Don’t take any beer or I’ll fucking kill you.” Terry finally muttered before closing the door. Mickey let out a long breath. _

_ “Sometimes, him being drunk really helps.” Mickey sighed, relief clear in his voice. Ian nodded _

_ “Yeah. That was really scary.” He admitted, Mickey looked over at him, an unreadable expression on his face.  _

_ “You can go? If you want?” He said softly. Ian shook his head. Leaning on Mickey slightly.  _

_ “I’ve missed you Mick. I’ll stay for as long as you want me.” Mickey smiled brightly. _

_ “Missed you too Gallagher.”  _

* * *

Ian stopped dead in his tracks when he got home the next morning. He had left Mickey that morning with a kiss and some money for food, even if Mickey did refuse until practically shoved the money into his hand. He slowly walked up the driveway. Seeing a man he never thought he would see at his house. 

“Good Morning Terry.” He said cheerfully. He was no longer scared of the patriarch of the Milkovich family. He was filled with anger and rage and wanted nothing more than to kill the man who made Mickey feel that he was worth nothing, the only person in the world Mickey was scared off. 

“Where’s my son you faggot!” Terry charged forward, Fiona jumping between them. 

“He’s getting away from you, asshole.” Ian shouted back, stepping forward. If Terry wanted a fight he would knock the asshole out. 

“I’ve told you Terry. Mickey isn’t allowed here.” Fiona tried to explain. Lip rushing out and grabbing Terry’s arm, shoving him roughly against the fence and pinning him there. 

“That faggy faggot corrupted my son!” Terry bellowed. “Converted him to liking dick.”

“I know I have a good dick, but it isn't why Mickey’s gay.” Ian taunted. Terry shouted again. Lip only just managing to keep him under control. While Fiona glared at him angrily. 

“You bastard!” Terry shouted.

“Look. Mickey’s gone. He left yesterday after you beat the crap out of him. He said he was skipping town. Haven’t seen him since.” He shrugged. Lying about Mickey had become second nature to him. Terry had frozen, looking at Ian with disgust. 

“Where did he go?” 

Ian shrugged. “Didn’t say. He asked me to go with him. I said no, he said he wouldn’t tell me where in case you showed up.” 

Terry pushed Lip of him. “He wouldn’t have left with out you. You two are butt buddies.” He sneered. Fiona gasped and glanced at Ian who thankfully managed to look shocked, more because  _ how the hell did terry know?  _

“We’re fucking? Wow. I missed that memo.” Ian laughed. “What gave you that idea?” His mind racing. Mickey hadn’t seen his dad since they declared their love less than 24 hours ago. He knew Mickey was gay so it could have been a guess that two friends couldn’t be gay? 

“Please. You mean to tell me that Mickey was jerking one out to you yesterday and he left without you?” Ian froze, eyes widening. 

“I… What?” He asked, confused. 

_ "He walked in on me jacking off."  _

_ "Watching porn?"  _

_ "No, lets just say it wasn't a girls name I was moaning."  _

Oh. 

The name he was moaning was Ian’s. Ian felt a heat low in his stomach. Mickey had been jerking off thinking about him. Imagining him. 

Terry frowned, obviously now uncertain. “He wants to fuck you. You didn’t….” He frowned, finally relaxing enough for Lip to remove his arms from Terry. 

“Does this look like the face of someone who knows?” Ian asked bluntly. “Now fuck off. Mickey dropped his phone. Never seeing him again.” 

Terry pushed passed him sharply. Jumping into his car and driving away. 

“Shit.” Fiona whispered. “You okay? Ian?”

“Fine.” Ian muttered, his good mood now ruined. He could pretend to be upset about Mickey leaving, but pretending to be heartbroken will be more of a challenge. 

“Where were you?” She asked, following him as he walked past her. 

“Out.” He said bluntly as he walked in the kitchen, grabbing the orange juice and drinking out the carton. 

“Ian! Jesus!” Fiona sighed. “Use a fucking glass.” 

Ian rolled his eyes. “Yes  _ mom.” _ He glared as Debbie and Carl ran down stairs. 

Ian sighed, jumping on the counter as chaos reigned around him. He could feel Lip’s eyes on him but he ignored it. 

“You okay?” Lip muttered as Debbie and Carl both left in the same whirlwind in which they came down. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just found out your best friend was in love with you and didn’t tell you before skipping town.”

“So he was jerking off to me, doesn't mean love.” Ian said carefully. 

“It doesn’t.” Lip agreed. “But the way he looks at you does.” 

Ian looked over. “W-what?”

Lip laughed. “It’s been obvious for years that both of you are like madly in love with each other.” 

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Ian asked outraged. 

“One. Not my business, man up and tell the asshole how you feel. And two…” He trailed off, looking uncomfortable. 

“You didn’t want me with Mick.” Ian realised, that was obvious. “Guess it doesn’t matter. He’s gone.”

“Is he?” Lip breathed. Ian’s eyes shot over to him. 

“You have been attached to Mickey’s hip since you were nine, Ian and every time you have been separated you have gone… Well… Crazy.” Lip said quietly, eyes locked on Fiona who was getting Liam ready. 

“So?”

“He’s gone. Never coming back, and you are… fine….” 

Ian bit his lip. “Must be the meds.” He said quietly. 

“Sure it is. Look Ian. I don’t like Mickey. You could do better.” Lip paused as Fiona walked over, kissing both of them on the cheek before taking Liam to nursery. 

“I have also never seen anyone look at someone, the way Mickey looked at you when you were off your meds.” Lip sighed, walking away to grab his bag. “He loves you. I’m pretty sure you love him, and I don’t believe for one second if Mickey was running you wouldn’t have gone with him.” He patted Ian on the shoulder. “Be careful okay? Fiona will do her nut if she works it out.”

“She’s not as smart as you.” Ian sighed, rubbing his forehead. 

"Well, she won't hear it off me. Just stay out of trouble. Or I will have to say something."

"Yeah, Thanks Lip." Ian rubbed his face as Lip left for College. Lip had always been the sibling he was closest too, and if anyone was too know about him and Mickey, he was glad it was Lip. 

* * *

Mickey glanced at his phone, then back to the apartment building. It was a large square building and nothing like the apartment complexes on the Southside. For one all the windows was in tact, no graffiti, and he could not see any signs of drug dealers on the street. He was in the right place. He pressed the buzzer for apartment 209 and waited. 

“Is that Mickey?” A woman's voice came through the intercom. 

“Uh… Yeah?” 

“Come on up. 2nd floor.” The door unlocked. The inside was just as clean as the outside, even the stairwells were clean. 

“Hiya!” 

Mickey jumped, “Fuck!” He gasped, a man was staring down at him from the floor above him, hair dyed bright blue and a lip piercing. 

“What up southside.” He grinned, looking half demented as he was almost upside down. 

“Dude!” A voice called. “Not cool, I told you to wait!” 

Mickey slowly continued up the stairs. The man had disappeared and was replaced by a woman the same age, blonde hair that seemed to travel for miles.

“Don’t mind him Mick, he likes meeting new people. I’m Cassie. I’m friends with Sandy.” She introduced herself as Mickey walked onto the 2nd floor. 

“Yeah. She said. Thanks for this.” Mickey said awkwardly, he had wanted Ian to come with him but Ian had to go home before Fiona figured out he hadn’t spent the night. 

“Anything to stop fellow gays getting converted normal!” The man called from the door way. Mickey raised an eyebrow. They were shouting about their lives in the middle of a corridor, anyone could hear them. 

“This is Aaron. Ignore him.” Cassie rolled her eyes. “He’s got ADHD and doesn’t medicate.” 

“Medication makes things slow! I like it fast.” Aaron laughed.

“I know someone else who doesn’t like their meds.” Mickey shrugged.

“This the boyfriend? What’s his poison?” Mickey slowly nodded. 

“Boyfriend.” It was strange saying that. Ian was his boyfriend. He didn't say that Ian was bipolar, Ian didn't even like thinking about it. Let alone everyone else knowing too. 

“Aaron, leave the kid alone, come on in sweetie.” Cassie motioned into the apartment. “It’s 2 bedrooms, we share one, We used the 2nd if one of us needs a break from…” she waved generally. 

“Yeah, Sandy told me you have another....?” He trailed off. "Girlfriend?" 

“Yup. Her name is Lox. She’s at work now. She works with gay youth.” 

“Like you.” Aaron smiled as he walked past. Mickey rolled his eyes. 

"Not..." He paused, he was so used to denying he was gay it almost came naturally. He guessed he didn't have to anymore. "So, a girlfriend and a boyfriend?" He asked. Cassie smiled. 

"We all date. I date both of them, they date each other and they both date me." She explained. "Not many people get it but it works for us." 

Mickey didn't get it. He opened his mouth to say so...

_ Don't piss them off. You have no where else to go.  _

Mickey's conscious sounded strangely like Ian. He wondered if he would understand when seeing them together. 

“So, are you in school?” Cassie asked, pulling Mickey back into the room. 

“Nope. Dropped out.”

“GED?”

“God no, not very smart.” He shrugged. Cassie scoffed.

"I don't believe that for a minute. Sandy said you are really smart. Into Art right?" 

Mickey felt his cheeks redden. "I like art." He admitted slowly. "And she's only saying that because I'm one of the only Gallovich's to get to their junior year. Most drop out sophomore year." 

“Well, if you sign up to get your GED you don’t need to pay any rent or shit.” 

“Wait? Really?” Mickey asked, one of the worries he had when this arrangement was discussed was how the hell was a 16 year old guy with a record be able to pay rent and bills. 

“Yup. Sandy said she would pay towards everything if you get your GED, if not, you get a job and pay us.” Cassie explained. 

“I… I guess I could get my GED.” Mickey said slowly. He had wanted to stay in school, he didn't mind it really. But Terry needed him to bring money into the family. 

“Great. Now, let’s give you the tour.”

“NO! I’m the tour guide!” Aaron rushed forward, lifting Cassie and spinning her around as she squealed loudly, he placed her gently on her feet behind him. Mickey looked at him strangely. 

“And you get used to him.” Cassie laughed, kissing Aaron's cheek lightly. “Imagine him as a excited puppy and you like him a lot quicker.”

“Bitch.” Aaron said fondly. “Welcome to the tour.” He gave a bow. “Kitchen.” He pointed. “If you don’t want me eating your shit, put a label on it, and wash your own dishes.” He pulled Mickey further inside. “Living room.” He waved a hand. “Movie nights are Friday. Take turns in what we watch.”

“Wait… Is that a…”

“70 inch flat screen? Yup. Took us all six months to save for it.” Aaron grinned proudly. 

“Who saved for it?” Cassie's voice floated through from a room to the left. 

“Okay! Okay! I saved 25 percent…” A loud cough from Cassie. “10.”Aaron muttered. Mickey laughed, surprised that he didn’t want to kill either of them. The last time he met someone he didn’t want to kill was Ian. 

“Your room. Lox got a welcome package that she gives to her kids, Cassie picked it up this morning.” Mickey’s mouth dropped. It was small, with a single bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers. All looking brand new. The bed was neat and tidy and on the bed had a box, filled with a towel, wash cloth, shower gel, shampoo, a toothbrush and toothpaste and some pajamas. There was a small TV sat on the chest of drawers with a dvd player. 

“This… This is mine?” Mickey asked softly, stepping in like he was afraid to disturb anything. 

“Well.. Yeah, I mean I know it’s small…”

“It’s perfect.” Mickey said quietly. ”It’s so….” He placed a hand on the wardrobe. “Clean.” He laughed, remembering the first time he saw Ian house he remarked the same. Maybe his house was the unusual one. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Aaron asked, looking down at the black trash bag in Mickey’s hands. 

“Yeah.” He shifted awkwardly. “I left in a bit of a rush.” He shrugged. He was grateful Aaron and Cassie didn’t mention the bruises on his face, or the bandage that Ian had lovingly changed this morning. 

“I can see that. I have some old clothes you can have?” Aaron offered. Mickey glanced at Aaron’s current ensemble. A bright graphic t-shirt and red ripped jeans. 

“Uh….”

Aaron laughed. “Not your style?” 

“I’m more of a casual gay. Not a…”

“Flaming gay?” 

Mickey burst out laughing. “Yeah. You know, the meh and bleh.” He made the hand gesture, before realising that might be a little too offensive. Aaron laughed though, a loud shaking laugh. 

“Oh I like you!” Aaron smirked. “Bathroom is first door on the left, we’ve cleared out a shelf for you. And boyfriend." Mickey glanced over. "Can come round whenever. Not many rules here. Especially when it comes to relationships." 

Mickey slowly nodded. It was strange. He had been cared for more by strangers than his own family. He swallowed thickly, turning to face the window. This was a lot. In 24 hours, he had a boyfriend, his first boyfriend who so happened to be the boy he was madly in love with for 7 years. He had now a home, with people who even though they had just met him, seemed to care a lot more than Terry did. 

“I’ll leave you to get settled.” Aaron said gently. “Need anything give us a shout.” Mickey felt a hand on his shoulder then the door closing. He emptied his bag onto the bed, sighing when he realised he had enough clothes to fill one drawer of the four drawers. He sat on the bed, pulling out his phone. 

_ Terry showed up this morning. Don’t worry. He doesn’t know where you are.  _

_ He didn’t hurt you did he?  _

_ No. Although he told me something interesting.  _

_ Oh?  _

_ You never told me you were jerking off to me.  _

_ Shit  _

_ Haha. Yup. You love me. _

_ You fucking dork I’ve already told you that.  _

_ I know, but knowing you were hot for my body is good to know.  _

_ Fuck you!  _

_ That’s your job.  _

_ Why do I love you?  _

_ Because I’m cute.  _

_ … yeah you are.  _

_How's_ _ the apartment?  _

_ Amazing. Like, totally amazing.  _

_ Can I still come over later?  _

_ Yeah, can even stay the night if you want. Only got a single bed though... we could have to be very close.  _

_ Well who can deny that offer? Love you.  _

_ I love you too. _

Mickey wiped his eyes. He had somehow landed on his feet. 

It had only taken 16 years to be truly happy. 


End file.
